A perfect match
by moshigal156
Summary: A pretty femme who loves to buff her self and cares deeply about her paint job and finish, arrives on earth and meets knockout in an unwanted situation. Using clever words, knockout convinces his new flame to join the decepticon cause. And the two couldn't be happier. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was inspired to do this the other day so here you go! I'm dedicating this story to my good friend DuskWolfAtDawn, who has a major writers block at the moment. So this story is to hopfully get her going again. I may or may not continue this it depends on if I get reviews, if people like it and if I have ideas ect. So plz enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was pitch black out as something streaked across the night sky and crashed into the ground, leaving a good sized crater. The object that had fallen from the night sky was a cybertronian escape pod. Slowly, the pod opened, and out came the last thing any autobot OR decepticon would have expected. It was a femme! And boy was she an optic catcher! The slim femme looked around and sniffed before rubing her nasle bridge. "Where the frag am I?" She more or less asked her self. Sighing, the femme searched for a sutible alt-mode, eventually finding the perfect one. A sexy cross between a Ferrari, a Mercedes, and a Lambroghini. Even the coloring was perfect! Rich, cherry, red with black trims here and there. The femme quickly scaned the sexy car and transformed into it, admiring her sexy, new, look. Feeling satisfied with her paint job, figure, and confident that no one else was around, she transformed back into robot mode and sighed in content. Though her feel good moment was ruined when she felt her systems heat up and felt a sudden urge to mate. "Scrap! Why of all times did my heat cycle have to come now?!" The femme yelled to no one in paticular. The femme swore as her heat cycle fully kicked in. Angerly, the femme stomped her pede and yelled to the night sky. "COULD THIS DAY POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE!?" The femme regreted saying that about two seconds later when it started pouring down rain. The femme screeched and transformed then drove off as fast as she could, eventually reaching a good sized cave. Sitting down on a some what clean rock, the femme took out a cleaning rag and began to clean th mud and rain water off of her, all the while muttering. "I had to ask! I HAD TO ASK!"

After spending a large chunk of time complaining about her paint job, about how long it took her to buff her perfect finish, and the whole about the whole situation she was in. The femme managed to get her self clean enough to where she was satisfied for now. Groaning, the femme looked around the cave and shrugged and sighed. "Its no penthouse in Iacon, but I guess it will have to do untill my heat cycle wears off. Then I will try to find help." The femme would never admit it, but she was actually scared to interface. Sure she had, had her heat cycles before, but she had, had the privacy of her home to protect her from sex crazed suitors. And now she was in a cave and in a position to where a mech could walk right in a take her virginity. Quietly, The femme curled up in the cleanest part of the cave she could find and fell into recharge, unawear of cybertronian casanova that was about a half a mile away.

Knockout grumbled to himself as he drove through the rain. "Sure lord starsream. I'll go out and check it out. I needed to spin my wheels any way. BAH! Now I'm diving through this horrible weather! Its going to take mega cycles to get the mud off! And the I'll have to re wax my self! And OHHHHHH! If I had known that it was going to be raining like this, I would hav-" Knockout paused from his rant and his 150 mph drive and reved his engine loudly. Despite the heavy rain, knockout could make out a delicious sent in the air that drove him nuts! Chuckling, knockout cloaked his signal and turned off his comunicator and drove as fast as he could in the direction of that gorgeous, feminine, smell.

A short while later, knockout arrived at the entrance of a good sized cave. He was convinced that the smell was coming from here. By now the sent was so intoxicating that knockout had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his spike from escaping its plating. Knockout quietly entered the cave and was greeted with the sight of a slim, beautiful, recharging, red and black, femme. Knockout let a handsom smirk play on his lips as he knelt down beside the femme. It had eons sense he had last seen a femme with this good of a body figure and paint job. Teasingly, knockout began to caress the fembots breast plating.

The femme awoke with a sharp, startled, gasp, of fear, there was a mech looking over her and caressing her breast plating! The femme noticed first hand the blood, red, optics he had and started to squirm an weakly pushed at the mech. The mech chuckled at this.

"Don't worry your self little femme. I'm a medic and I have the perfect remedy for your problem." The mech slyly moved a sevo down and groped her aft. "So tell me pretty femme, What's your name?" The femme gasped as she felt a strong servo grope her aft before moaning out. "I-I-I'm w-whiplash" The mech smirked and slid his hands down her slim, curved, hips. "Beautiful name. I'm knockout." And with that, knockout bent over whiplash and slid his glossa into her smaller mouth, dominating her smooth, smaller glossa. Whiplash failed to stifle a moan she let knockout dominate her glossa, all the while thinking. "_Why am I letting him do this?!_" Knockout broke the almost forced kiss and moved down to open whiplash's curved, perfect, legs. Knockout was plesantly greeted with the sight of a virgin valve leaking fluids every where. knockout concluded that whiplash's valve plating had come open when he started caress her breast plating. Knockout could tell that whiplash was a virgin and was now even more eager to pump his mechood into the perfect valve, but before he could, whiplash gasped and started to squirm away from knockout.

Knockout chucked and gently pulled whiplash back to him. "Ah ah ah! Your not getting away from me so easily!" Now The two lay in a puddle of moon light and whiplash could see knockout clearly. She was impressed with is finish and paint job. It was obvious that he put a great amount of time into it. Gaining confidence, whiplash fliped over to give knockout easyier acsess to her valve. At first, knockout was suprised at the bold move, but quickly shook it off as he released his spike from it prison, moaning as it throbed almost painfully. Whiplash looked up and gasped at knockout's thick, long, spike. "_Primus! He's HUGE!_" Knockout smirked and cuckled as whiplash stared at his spike. "You like it?" To wraped up in lust, whiplash dumbly noded. Smirking hadsomly, knockout smoothly pushed his large spike into whiplash's tight, virgin, valve, breaking her seal. Whiplash crie out in pain as she was streched open, after what seemed like forever, the great pain that whiplash felt, turned into great pleasure.

Soon the cave was filled with a symphony of mechly grunts and feminine moans as knockout pumped his spike in and out of whiplash's valve. Eventually, Whiplash lifted her head from the ground and gasped as she overloaded for the first time. Her valve clenched around knockout's spike, sending him into overload too, knockout grasped whiplash's hips as he overloaded inside of her, filling her to the brim. The two clapsed into a heap, panting while waiting for their cooling fans to catch up. Knockout pulled his still hard spike from whiplash's valve and fliped her on to her back, knockout then gently touched whiplash's chest plates and that was all it took for them to swing open, revealing her pulsing red and amber spark. Knockout quickly opened his own chest plates, reavealing his black and red spark, and leaned closely into whiplash's spark and faceplates.

Knockout gave whiplash on last handosome smirk. "See you tomorrow, gorgeous." Knockout then crashed his mouth onto whiplash's lips as he pressed their sparks together to spark merge. Sending both of the cybertronians into deep recharge, still wrped up in each others arms.

**SHOOP DA WHOOP! MAH FIRST TRY AT INTERFACE! Plz feel free to tell me how I did and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I do not own transformers, I only own my OC whiplash. Again, this is for DuskWolfAtDawn, for being a good friend and to help her get over her writers block. Thanks for reading and plz review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I usually don't update this soon, but I had some spare time and People seem to be liking this more then I thought anybody would. So you get chapter two. Once again, this is for DuskWolfAtDawn. I do not own transformers prime! I only own my OC whiplash. Pretty plz with a cherry on top review! It keeps me alive! Thank you and plz enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Slowly, whiplash's green optics powered on. At first, whiplash was confused about why her valve felt slightly sore and why she was laying on the ground. Then she remembered what happened last night. Whiplash gasped as she felt strong, sleek, servos wrap tighter around her waist. The mech she remembered as knockout, chuckled and nipped at her neck. "Hello beautiful. How was your recharge?" Whiplash vented. "It was fine. Though I've had better..." Knockout smirked into her neck. "Oh really? Because from the looks of it you slept like a sparkling." Whiplash scowled and escaped from knockout's grip and sat up. "Look who's talking! Do you have any idea who bad sleeping on the ground is for a femme's finish!? Its gonna take stellar cycles before my paint job is even CLOSE to what it was! And then I have to re-wax my self, then I have to buff my self, and UUUUUGGGGGHHHH! YOU COULDN"T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND!" Knockout stood up as whiplash planted her face into her servos. "Oh but I do my dear." Whiplash looked up from her servos with disbelife in her optics. "You do?" You could hear the doubt in her voice. Knockout straightened himself. "Of course! Its one thing to get caught in the rain, but its a whole nother story when your paint job and finish is ruined!" Whiplash took her face out of her servos. "No one's...Ever understood before..." Whiplash stood up and walked over to knockout. "So knockout. You say your a medic, right?" Knockout smirked. "The best around here." Whiplash let a smile spread on her lips. "I happen to be a medic too, but I never finshed my training..." Knockout let a devious smirk play on his lips as he wraped his arms around whiplas's waist. "And let me guess. You want me to finish your training?" Whiplash blushed as she looked into knockout's red optics. "Y-y-yes." Knockout chuckled and moved a servo down to grope her aft. "Your a neutral, aren't you?" Whiplash shyly noded. "Back when the war began, I was to scared to pick sides." Knockout held whiplash closer. "You should join the decepticons. You would become my asisstant and together, we will fight and heal for the decepticon cause and your paint job will never be anything less then perfect, besides, the autobots are interested in helping creatures that if you step on them, not only do the go splat! But, the get discusting fluid everywhere!" Whiplash gimaced while knockout fondled with her aft. "Will you join the decepticon cause?" Whiplash off lined her optics in deep thought. For a while knockout thought she was going to turn him down, but any doubt he had, melted away as an evil smile formed on whiplash's lips. Whiplash on lined her optics and they were now an evil red. "I'm in." Knockout grined and planted a hot kiss on whiplash's lips, that whiplash returned with equal power. It wasn't long before the two were roughly interfacing, knockout moaning from the tight wetness the encased him and whiplash groaning from the long, hard, thickness, that was spreading her open.

After about three overloads. Knockout gathered whiplash in his arms and called for a ground bridge. Gently kissing her before he stepped through and ended up in the nemisis.

A Few days later...

Whiplash sighed in content. Right now she lay sprawled out on the berth that her and knockout shared, board out of her mind. She had easly been acepted into the decpticon army and was now knockout's new asisstant (in both the medical feild and sexual feild) Her paint job and finish was perfect. Now, she was in need of something to do. Whiplash was about to forget about it and fall into recharge, when a dirty idea poped into her head. Smirking deaviously, whiplash crept over to knockout's work station. The fact that he was in deep recharge was a green light for whiplash to continue her plan. Quietly, whiplash positioned her self so that she was optic level with knockout's panel. Deaviously, whiplash coaxed it open, smirking evily when knockout's unprepared spike slid out. Whiplash leaned forward and ran her smooth glossa over the spike's length and was rewarded when it stiffened slightly.

Whiplash then press a kiss to the tip of it an wraped her hand around knockout's spike and started to pump it up and down at a jearky pace while gently squeezing it and rubing her thumb on the tip. She was rewarded with a deep moan from the still recharging knockout, and was rewarded further when the spike swelled up to its full length. Now that knockout's spike was at its full length, whiplash could no longer close her hand completely around it.

Whiplash smirked and let go of the needy spike earning a frustrated moan from the still recharging knockout. Whiplash's smirk became even broader as she moved her mouth over the tip. "_This is where the REAL fun begins."_ Without any second thoughts, whiplash quickly took the large spike into her mouth and started to suck and bob her head at a fast pace, earning countless moans from knockout. After what seemed like forever to whiplash, knockout finally overloaded and awoke from his recharge as well. Whiplash made sure to swallow every drop of the transfluid that knockout released. Happily licking her lips, whiplash moved her self into a surprised knockout's lab. Knockout ran a knuckled down whiplash's cheek. "What was that for sweetspark?" Whiplash smiled deaviously. "I was board. That, and I needed some attention." Knockout smirked and pined whiplash onto the wall and started to attack her neck with feirce kisses. "Well you had excilent timeing sweetspark because it just so happens that I'm feeling a bit in need of attention as well."

Together, the two fragged each other untill they were forced to go to berth. Knockout slyly wraped his sleek arms around whiplash's waist and tenderly nuzzled her neck. Whiplash returned knockout's affection by curling up in his servos and burring her head under knockout's chin. Knockout lovingly stroked whiplash's back struts. "Recharge well beautiful, because your gonna need it." Whiplash smiled and shuddered at the mischif in knockout's optics before she closed her optics. "You too handsome." Knockout chuckled and happily fell into recharge with whiplash curled up in his servos.

**Hehehe! Whiplash was feeling brave! 8/3 Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just really wanted to post something. I really hope that this is helping you DuskWolfAtDawn writers block is no fun at all! Plz review and stay tuned for more. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm on a roll. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying typing it. I do not own transformers prime, I only ownmy OC whiplash. This story is for DuskWolfAtDawn, a friend of mine who has writers block, Plz review and don't forget to enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Whiplash slowly awoke from recharge and pouted when she found that knockout wasn't by her side. "_He must have all ready gotten up_" Whiplash checked her internal clock and groaned, no wonder why knockout wasn't next to her right now. It was nearly 3:30 p.m. "Talk about over sleeping" Muttering, whiplash pulled her self out of berth and went of in search of knockout.

It wasn't long before she found the sexy, red, mech.. As it turns out, he was on monitor duty. Whiplash pouted. As she had been feeling playful at the moment, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. Smirking playfuly, whiplash snuck up behind knockout and smoothly wraped her arms around his neck. Knockout seemed to purr as he reconized his lovers touch. Without looking away from the screen, knockout raised a hand to stroke whiplash's face. "Hello sweetspark." Whiplash smirked at the purr in knockout's voice. "How come you didn't wake me up when you got up?" Knockout shurgged. "A beautiful femme like you, needs her beauty sleep. Besides, you looked so innocent while recharging, that I didn't have the spark to wake you up." Whiplash praticly melted at the sweetness in knockout's voice. Whiplash slyly slipped a servo down so that it rested on knockout's panle. "When will you be done with monitor duty?"

Knockout shuddered as whiplash stroked his panle. "About 20 earth minuets." Whiplash purred. "Good. Meet me in our quarters when your done." Whiplash gave a few harder strokes to knockout's panle and dilivered a few eager kisses to his neck before she let go of kncokout and sauntering off to their shared quarters. Smirking as she herd knockout swear.

Knockout swore as he felt his systems heat up and felt his spike start to throb with want. "_I hate it when she preps my systems before a frag and then makes me wait!_" The next 20 minuets to knockout were pure tourture as he waited for his shift to end. In the 20 minuets, his lust became stronger and harder to ignore. FInally 20 minuets passed and knockout wasted no time getting to his and whiplash's shared quarters. "_Oh is she EVER gonna get a good frag tonight!_" Knockout practily punched in the acess into the key pad and bolted threw the door, making sure that the door was firmly locked.

Knockout turned to the berth he shared with whiplash and smirked evily when he saw two red optics stareing up at him predator like from the berth. Whiplash was sprawled out on the berth, her panle was already retracted, giving knockout a lovely veiw of her valve. Whipash smirked and motioned for knockout to come forward. Knockout walked over to whiplash and crawled ontop of her. Whiplash leaned up nipped at knockout's neck. "I'm glad you came." Knockout moaned as her retracted his panle and felt his spike slide out. "I'm glad I'm here too." Without another word, knockout hungerly crashed his lips onto whiplash's mouth, giving her a ferice kiss, while roaming his servos over her perfect body and rubing the tip of his spike against her valve, knowing how badly that drove her nutts.

Whiplash moaned as she felt knockout tease the enterance of her valve with his spike. Oh how she hated it when he did that. Then all the sudden, that tourting sensation was replaced by a new one. Whiplash jolted and yelped as she felt knockout's smooth glossa trace around her valve. She moaned louder when he licked at her valve again, only this time, his licks we firmer and and the allowed him lap up more of the fluids that dripped from whiplash's tight valve. Whiplash arched her back and gasp as she felt knockout slide his glossa into her valve and moaned as he licked at her soft insides.

Knockout playfuly growled at whiplash. He loved to lap up her fluids. It tasted delisious! Whiplash's valve was soft and tight around his glossa. Knockout would have liked to drink more of whiplash's fluids, but her moans were starting to get really destracting and he wasn't sure how much longer he could make his throbing, needy, spike, wait. Releculantly, knockout pulled his glossa from whiplash's soft valve and positioned himself over whiplash's valve

After waiting for a few nano clicks, knockout quickly pushed his spike into whiplash's valve. Whiplash arched her back and gasped as she was stretched blissfuly. Knockout moaned as he felt whiplash's tight valve squeezed his throbing spike and started to pump in and out of whiplash's valve, savoring every moan she made. After about five minuets, knockout grabed whiplash's hips. Whiplash winced slightly, she'd have dents there for sure, but she could have knockout fix them later. After all, knockout could never say no to a good buffing.

Whiplash was drawn back into reality as knockout started to lick and suck on her breast plates while increasing the tempo of his rocking hips. TIme seemed to freeze as knockout finally over loaded. Both Knockout and whiplash yelled out loud as each of their overloads racked through their bodies.

When their overloads ended, knockout crashed ontop of whiplash, both of them painting as their cooling fans were working over time, tring to cool them off. As they caught their breath, whiplash snuggled into knockout and knockout wraped his arms around whiplash, practicly purring as he sweetly nuzzled his lover.

Whiplash planted a tender kiss to knockout's lips. "That was amazing!" Knockout smirked handsomly. "Of course it was amazing, everything I do is amazing." Whiplash smirked. "Well 'Mr. Amazing' what do you say to a good buffing and then we go for round two?" Knockout smirked evily and picked up whiplash so that her perfect legs were wraped around his waist. "Sounds like a perfect plan to me sweetspark." Whiplash smiled and nuzzled into knockout's neck. Things just couldn't seem to get any better then this.

**OHHHHHHH! THAT WAS HOT! That was probably one of my best interface scenes ever! I must be getting better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter DuskWolfAtDawn, because I know I enjoyed writing it! Plz review and don't forget to check out my other stories while you wait for chapter four! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update sooner, but I got lazy and I had school work to do. So to apologize, you get chapter four. Plz review and don't forget to enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Whiplash reved her engin as her and knockout raced threw the desert night. The two had decided to go out and drive for a while, both of them were enjoying it. Knockout loved whiplash's alt mode. It suited her perfectly, with the leather interior, the black trims, her sweet rims. He could go on all day! Or all night in this case. Knockout felt his systems heat up as dirty thoughts drifted into his mind, most of them were either about interfaceing with whiplash in a hot shower, or about how good it would feel to have whiplash suck his spike.

Unable to resist his urges, knockout sent a commlink to whiplash. "_**Hey sweet spark? Do you want to take a short break?**_" There was a certain purr in whiplash's voice as she responded. "_**Sure, where do you wanna stop?**_" Knockout shuddered as he felt his urges become stronger, it was as if whiplash knew he was horny, and was teasing him with the purr in her voice. "_**There's a cave up a head, let's stop there**_" Whiplash hummed in agreement as she followed knockout into the cave and transformed, the only light there was, came from her optics and knockout's optics.

Knockout chuckled darkly and wraped his arms around whiplash's waist and attacked her neck with nipps and kisses. Whiplash jolted and moaned. "I knew you wanted to take a break so that we could interface!" Knockout chuckled and pinned her against the cave wall. "You were right, but don't lie to me, I KNOW you want this." Whiplash purred and wraped her legs around knockout's waist, moaning as his heated cod pressed against her own heated cod. "Of course I do, but I wish you would have told me ahead of time." Knockout switched his assult to whiplash's breast plates. "Hmmm. I could have, but it wouldn't have been as much fun." Whiplash smirked and slid her fingers under knockout's head lights, and plucked and teases the sensitive wires under there. Knockout moaned and moved a servo downso that he could grope and fondle with whiplash's aft. Whiplash moaned at the feel of her aft being groped and started to tease the wires in knockout's grill

Knockout let a lustful growl escape from his lips as he felt whiplash tease the wires in his grill. His spike was practicly screaming to be released. With a click and a hiss, knockout retracted hie panle, moaning as his erected spike slid out and throbed in deep need of attention. Whiplash purred as she looked down at knockout's prize. Slyly, whiplash slid down to her knees and faced the large spike and pressed a kiss to the tip, she could feel it throb against her lips as she took in as much of the spike she could, and started to suck and bob her head.

Knockout praticly roared as he felt soft, wet, satin, swallow his spike. With another moan, knockout bucked his hips and held the back of whiplash's head, urging her to take more of the needy spike. Whiplash gladly sucked in more of the large spike. It took up almost all the space in her mouth, but she didn't care. Whiplash sucked knockout's spike for a while longer, before she abruptedly let go and stood up.

Knockout winced and growled as his spike throbbed painfully, from the sudden loss of attention, but his frustration was replaced with a fresh wave of lust when he heard whiplash's panle retract. Knockout smirked as he pinned whiplash to the floor and started to lick and suckle on whiplash's wet, dripping, tight, valve. Whiplash let out a cry of shock at the blissful sensation, and moaned loudly as knockout continued his pleasureable assult on whiplash's valve.

Knockout purred as he licked up more of whiplash's fluids. He continued to lick at whiplash's valve, until finally, he could no longer ignore the angry, needy, throb he felt in his spike, positioning himslef, knockout shoved his mechood into whiplash. Whiplash cried out in pure bliss as she was pleasureably streached open. Whiplash's moans of bliss was the go ahead for knockout to continue. Knockout pumped his spike into whiplash while he kissed her deeply, whiplash responded with a lustful moan and wraped her legs around knockout's waist. Knockout growled and increased the tempo his his rocking hips. He was now slaming into whiplash at a furious pace, doing his very best to hit every sensor nod in her valve.

Whiplash moaned at the pleasureable feedback she was getting and started to assult knockout's chest with nipps and kisses. Knockout moaned loudly at the blissful kisses and pounded into whiplash even harder then before. Soon enough, their moans became cries of esstacay as whiplash finally over loaded, with her valve clenthing around knockout's spike, the sensation was enough to push knockout over the edge, with a roar of bliss, knockout overloaded inside of whiplash, his transfluid shooting from the tip of his spike and into whiplash's valve, filling her to the brim. The two colapsed, panting as they waited for their cooling fans to catch up.

Whiplash purred and nuzzled into knockout's chest. Knockout smirked and wraped his servos around whiplash's slim waist, and held her closer. "Mmmm that was the best break ever." knockout chuckled and stood up with whiplash still in his arms. "It was. We should get back to the nemisis now." Whiplash pouted, but agreed. Shortly, a ground bridge opened, and knockout carried whiplash threw.

**The next day...**

Whiplash shook her head, right now, starscream and knockout stood before her aguing about god knows what. They had been at it for hours. "Well maybe if I hadn't been destracted by someones consistent whineing, I might have been able to get the relic!" Starscream scoffed. "Whineing!? I do not whine! I complain! There's a huge difference!" Knockout scowled. "There is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" Whiplash groaned and waved her servos in the air in exasperation. "OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! You've been arguing like twin sparklings for hours!" Knockout pointed a finger at starscream. "He started it!" Starscream scowled. "I DID NOT! YOU STARTED IT!" Knockout scowled. "I DID NOT!" "Did too!" "Did not!" Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not" Did too!"

Whiplash growled and stormed off. "You know what?! FINE! Argue like twin sparklings! I don't care! Knockout your sleeping on the couch tonight!" Knockout attempted to go after whiplash. "Whiplash baby wait!" Whiplash ignored knockout and locke her self in their shared quarters. Knowing he probably wouldn't see her until it was time for berth, knockout walked away, sulking.

**Later when its time for berth...**

Knockout had finally gatten into the quarters that he shared with whiplash. Whiplash sat on the berth with her back too him, obviously still mad at him. Knockout sighed and walked over to her and reached out to touch her. Whiplash shifted so that knockout's servo missed. Knockout sighed.

"Come on sweet spark, don't be like that." Whiplash didn't say anything and continued to pretend that knockout wasn't here. Knockout attemted to touch whiplash again. "Whiplash I know you can hear me so don't pretend I'm not here." Whiplash still refused to look at knockout. "Look baby I'm sorry about earlier, but do you really need to give me the silent treatment?" Whiplash shifted. "Yes. Yes I do. I told you to quit arguing with starscream and you didn't listen!"

Knockout came closer to whiplash and wraped his arms around her waist. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Will you forgive me?" Whiplash faced knockout and stared into his ruby optics, and praticly melted at the sadness in them. Whiplash sighed and snuggled into knockout. "Ohhhh! I can't stay mad at you." Knockout smiled and brought whiplash closer to him. "So you forgive me?" Whiplash offlined her optics and rested her helm on knockout's chest. "Yep."

Knockout did a victory dance in his head. "_Crisis, avoided._" Whiplash moved up and kissed knockout before burring her helm under his chin, and falling into recharge. Knockout smiled and kissed the top of whiplash's helm, before wraping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, and falling into a deep recharge.

**YAY! I FINISHED CHAPTER FOUR! Again, I apologize for the long wait, I should hopfully be able to get new chapters up faster because my summer vacation is almost here. :) A little bit of drama in this chapter, I did pretty good, don't you think? Plz review and stay tuned for more! :)**


End file.
